The First Time's Never Bad
by gabrielpotter2000
Summary: The first kiss happens without warning... Will the trio hang with it expectfully? R&R!


**The First Time Is Never Bad**

**By GabrielPotter2000**

**I don't own none of J.K. Rowling's characters, I only own the plot.**

**R&R plz!**

_**Chapter 1: Once upon a time...**_

Hi, Harry! – said Hermione from the other side of the Quidditch Pitch. Harry looked back to her and smiled, waving his arm on the air. She break into a run and reached Harry.

What's the surprise you have to me? – She asked. Harry grabbed her arm and walked to the Firebolt.

What's with the Firebolt, Harry?

You'll see.

He grabbed the Firebolt and walked to the middle of the Quidditch Field. Hermione stood there with a puzzled look and asked, finally:

What's it, Harry?

Get on the Firebolt, Hermione.

That she wasn't expecting. She looked back at him with a frightened look and said:

No, Harry. I won't. That's the idea you make of a surprise?

Hermione, get on the Firebolt.

No.

Get.

No.

OK.

He seized her waist and put her on the Firebolt. Before she could say anything, he blasted onto the skies, Hermione holding his waist tightly and shrieking.

AAAAAH! HARRY, GET DOWN!

No, I won't!

Harry kept flying onto the skies with the Firebolt with Hermione hanging on his waist, whimpering. He chuckled to himself and got to the lake. He stood there, on the air, several meters from the ground. Then he asked:

Hermione, why don't you open your eyes?

She opened them, still moaning.

Harry, that's… beautiful.

They were looking at the sunset that was on its start right now. She stood there, hanging on Harry's waist and looking at the sunset. They stood there for a moment and when the sun was finally set, Harry got back to the Quidditch Field.

You liked?

Hermione got down from the Firebolt and let out a sigh.

Yeah, Harry, that was nice. But I still think you should not grab me this way and blast onto the sky! I was dead freak!

Sorry. – Harry chuckled, Hermione looked at him angrily.

He was leaning to Hermione to give her a hug, but then a croak frightened her and when Harry got to her, she turned her head to his to see what that was and their lips touched. Harry stood there, grabbing Hermione's arms with his eyes wide open while Hermione was with her hands on his chest, also with her eyes opened. They stood there kissing for a brief moment then Hermione pulled away.

Harry, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to… I just… sorry, I'm… - with that, Hermione turned away and ran to the castle.

Hermione! – Harry shouted.

Later in the castle, Harry noticed that Hermione didn't come to dinner. He was looking around to see if he found her but nothing. He quickly finished his dinner and ran to the Common Room.

_**Chapter 2: The Revealing**_

When Harry entered the Common Room, he found Hermione lying in one of the couches crying. He silently got to her and when he saw her she was really in ruins. Her eyes were bloodshot and filled and her cheeks very wet from the tears.

Hermione… - with that Harry leaned to her and gave her a hug. She quickly returned his embrace, strongly.

Why are you crying like this? – Harry said softly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Harry, don't do this… please… - she said.

Why not?

I… I don't know…

Is all that because of that kiss on the Quidditch Field?

Harry should not speak that. She break onto more tears and ran to the dormitories.

What the hell's going on with her?

The portrait of the Fat Lady opened and then Ron entered, followed by Lavender.

Hey, mate, what you're doing there early? Why you got so quickly here?

Ron, get here…

Harry told Ron the fly story, how he grabbed Hermione by surprise, how she liked the flight and the kiss on the field. When Harry finished, Ron was there looking surprised to him.

Harry! You kissed her! What did she say?

She said "I'm sorry, Harry!" and ran to the castle.

That's bollocks.

Ask her.

OK, I believe you.

How did that kiss taste, Harry?

Harry picked one of the giant pillows and threw onto Ron, grinning.

Aha! You liked it! I knew it, Harry!

It was just surprise, Ron.

You liked?

I don't know… - Harry said, blushing.

You are _blushing_. You liked. End of story.

Stop it Ron. – Harry said still blushing.

Ok, Ok…

Why you came with Lavender?

With that Ron blushed too and he quickly dashed out the subject.

I'm drowsy; I think I'm going to bed…

Ron…

Ron turned to Harry. Harry was sincerely true with him, so he needed to be too.

Ok, Harry. I came with Lavender because I… I… - he blushed so deeply that his hair looked like part of his skin.

Why, Ron?

I asked her out.

Harry burst into laughter. Ron stood there looking at him, shocked, and when Harry finally stopped laughing, Ron asked.

You think I'm not good enough to her?

No, Ron, I am just laughing of happiness.

Ah… that's better…

So, what did she said?

She agreed after I told her I think she were beautiful.

Harry chuckled.

Stop laughing Harry.

Ok, Ok…

So, what Hermione now?

She was crying when I came here.

You came here to see her early? Well, that explains everything…

Stop it, Ron. I was worried of what she was thinking about. Plus, she didn't were on dinner tonight.

Yeah, that's right…

Let's just wait tomorrow, mate, you can talk to her… - Ron said, finally going to his bed.

Was Ron right? Harry only came up to see why she didn't were on dinner or something else?

_**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**_

Harry awoke next day with a still thought: Find Hermione. He quickly dressed up and got to see her. She was on her way to the Great Hall when Harry spotted her. He quickly ran to her and grabbed her arm.

Hermione, why you didn't want to talk to me… - Harry asked but Hermione got away from his grasp and ran to the Great Hall.

Hey, mate, what's the matter? – Ron said.

Hermione. – Ron gave Harry an enormous grin when he added. – Stop it Ron. When I went to talk to her, she just let go of me and ran to the Hall!

You like her! _Daily Prophet News: Harry Potter is dating the beautiful Hermione G…_

Stop it Ron! – Harry said sharply, looking away if someone heard them. – Don't spoil everything.

Ok, Harry, I'll do it your way.

They got to Potions, got their favorite seats and left one, of Harry side, for Hermione. When she came, Harry said.

Hermione, sit down with us!

She got a chair between Lavender and Parvati. Harry and Ron looked at her with puzzled looks before returning to their chairs. Professor Snape then came.

Settle down. – He said. – Today, we'll learn about the Moonstone's uses on healing potions. The instructions… - he touched his wand on the blackboard. – Are there… - the instructions appeared. – The ingredients on the stock closet. – He opened it with his wand. – 50 minutes before I take ten points from any of you. Start.

Goddamnit, Snape… - Harry whispered.

Shut it, Harry! – Ron said.

Come on, Ron, he's very unfair…

Who cares?

They kept their work until everyone finished. Hermione, as well, did everything right. Harry's one was terrific; he thought he forgot to mix the moonstone. Ron's one didn't look like a potion; was more like vomit essence. He quickly got rid of it.

Evanesco. – Then everything disappeared from his cauldron.

Wasting potion and ingredients, Weasley? Ten points from Gryffindor. – Snape said satisfied.

You little… - Ron whispered.

Hermione went to Snape's table to give a sample of her potion when he asked her.

Miss Granger, did I asked you to came here?

No, Professor, I just thought that…

You just thought that you were the genius that can do everything, while you're a filthy, loathsome and unbearably dimwit bookworm, besides a dirty know-it-all.

Everyone heard this. Hermione's eyes quickly got filled with tears that were falling by her cheeks. Harry's nerves were on the top when he bellowed to Snape.

If she's a loathsome, you REALLY SUCK, SNAPE!

What did you said to me, Potter? – He whispered.

YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! SHE KNOW EVERYTHING MORE THAN YOU, SHE'S SMARTER, SHE'S ONE THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOU! IF SHE GOT TO TEACH POTIONS, THAT'S WELL DONE! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE CARETAKING OF THE CASTLE, YOU BASTARD!

Everyone was looking or to Snape, or to Harry. Snape's eyes were almost closed when he speak.

Detention, Potter. And fifty points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed.

Fuming, Harry kicked his desk out and ran for the Common Room, with many thoughts running through his head. When he got there, he sat on a couch and stood there, thinking on Snape's arguing about Hermione and how he defended her… why he did that with such angry? He was getting sleepy… everything was getting darker… then Harry fell asleep.

_**Chapter 4: The Confession**_

Harry…

He didn't want to wake up…

Harry…

Detention's coming…

Harry!

He slowly opened his eyes and looked to Hermione's sparkling brown eyes. He sat right onto the couch and stood there.

Hey, wake up… Everyone's worried about you… Ron was looking for you the entire castle.

He was? – Harry said, feeling gratitude for Ron. After all, he was his best friend, like Hermione.

Why did you outburst on Snape's class?

Harry suddenly remembered Snape's arguing and got angry again.

I couldn't let Snape talk like this about you, Hermione! You're not filthy, not loathsome, not a bookworm and never will be a know-it-all. You're intelligent, smart, kind, and beautiful… - with that, both Harry and Hermione blushed deeply and looked anywhere but to their eyes. After a moment, Hermione spoke.

So you defended me, right?

Yeah. You're all that I said. Even beautiful.

Hermione blushed.

No, Harry, I'm not.

Yes you are.

I'm not. I'm very ugly you know it. Cho's very better than me.

No she's not. If I were to compare you two I would say: Cho, get out of my way. Hermione's beautiful, you're like Kreacher. Hermione's smart, you're a stupid asshead. Her…

Ok, Harry, that's enough… - she said blushing scarlet. Harry, again, like on fourth year, could feel the heat coming from her body.

No that's not… - he said, blushing too. Why did he qualify Hermione that high? Did he feel something for her?

Harry it's getting late I think I'm going to bed…

No you're not. – With that, Harry seized her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Harry, what you're doing…

Shh…

Again, their lips touched, this time Harry pretended to. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and got her hands to his neck. Harry pulled Hermione more closely; he could feel her body against his. Hermione's lips then parted and Harry put his tongue inside, each of them dancing. They stood there kissing, Hermione's blood and nerves popping like mad, her stomach doing flip-flops… Harry's head was dizzy… he was in other reality… kissing Hermione was one of the best things he had ever done, better even of playing Quidditch.

Then, without warning, the portrait opened and Ron, with Lavender, entered silently the Common Room. Then they saw Harry and Hermione on the middle of the room, kissing. Ron's jaw fell to the ground while Lavender let out a giant grin, followed by a sigh. "That's just so beautiful…" she whispered. Ron was there looking to them surprised to his limit. Lavender decided that was enough and coughed.

Hem, Hem.

Harry and Hermione pulled away, frightened by Lavender's sudden cough. When they saw Ron surprised look and Lavender's grin, they looked to each other. Hermione blushed scarlet once again and ran to the girl's dormitories. Harry sat on a couch and stood there, his face buried on his hands. Lavender almost sprinted to the girls' dorms to see Hermione. Ron sat next to Harry.

Harry, I can't believe it! You were kissing all that time and you lied to me!

Ron, that's not true. Tonight was our second kiss.

Ah, now you're counting them?

Ron, stop it…

Ok… but… who started it?

Me.

HA! I knew it! _You like her so bad, Harry…_

Ron, I couldn't resist… She was there, looking worried, then I grabbed her and I dunno, it happened.

Yea, yea, I know…

Ron…

Harry, you can't hide that from me! You like her! No… you LOVE her!

RON!

Ok…

I like her, as a friend. I love her, as A FRIEND… - he added, watching as Ron grinned. – Nothing more than that.

Harry, if you don't tell her how you feel, I will.

Don't you DARE, RON!

Yes I do.

I'll tell Lavender that you love her too. That you want to snog her so bad, you want to stay with her…

Hahaha! You're wasting time, Harry. I've already TOLD HER, mate!

WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR, RON!

I told her tonight. We came here silently so nobody saw us. Luckily you and Hermione were… shall we say… hem…

Ron…

You tell her tomorrow night. Here. I'll clean the way out. Don't you dare let her escape… it'll be worst, trust me. And it won't do any good – he said, as Harry opened his mouth to say, angry – tell all the school I like Lavender, they already know.

Ron, I don't love her that way! We're just…

Friends… Do friends snog so furiously on the Common Room, while nobody's watching?

Ron that was an accident.

Accidents happen.

Ron, please…

Tomorrow night, Harry. Have a nice day tomorrow before the great…

You little…

Ron ran to the dormitories leaving Harry shocked and worried on the Common Room.

_**Chapter 5: The Meeting**_

Harry wake up early on the Saturday morning. His heart was throbbing terribly on his throat, fearing of what Ron was going to told… no, he won't dare… or will he? He's already with Lavender so he can't fear anything… but Harry won't. He'll stay there without saying anything. He didn't felt anything for Hermione… or did he? What was that kiss all about? Why he forced her to kiss him? But she liked, nevertheless…

All the day passed with a terribly fog waving over Harry's head… he could see a few couples walking onto the grounds, happily that nobody will harshly comment or laugh on them… Harry then realized he was soaking wet. He couldn't believe it. He was that worried about this night… Ron would never know if he didn't tell Hermione… yeah, he will stay quiet sleeping, believing that Harry will tell Hermione he loves her…

Meanwhile, Hermione was on the Hagrid's Hut telling him the kiss Harry gave her. He heard the story and at the end, he was shocked.

Yeh kissed him, Hermione? That may mean something… a relationship begins with a friendship, yeh know…

Hagrid! – She said, and Hagrid smiled. – I don't feel THAT way about him… we're just friends; anything else would just ruin it.

No way, Hermione. I knew many couples that were friends since babies and now they're even married! If yeh really like Harry, go after him. Tell him how yeh feel.

Hermione got back to the castle with Hagrid's arguing echoing on her head… should she say to Harry she loves him, or not… that may ruin their friendship… a kiss mean nothing… plus, gossipers will be crazed out and that will spread around in seconds… she would stay there with her mouth shut, no matter what happens…

At night, Hermione was on the Common Room, reading a Potions book Professor McGonagall's gave her. Harry then entered the Common Room and saw Hermione, alone, on the room. He remembered Ron's arguing… "Tell her or things will be worse…" but Ron wasn't there, and Harry didn't love Hermione… in that way.

Hermione? – Harry asked. Hermione looked around surprised, and when she saw Harry, she smiled.

Hi, Harry. I was there reading that book Professor McGonagall gave me.

It looks good, since you're on the middle of it…

Hermione blushed.

No, I was just distracted.

Yeah…

Hermione, about that kiss…

Hermione started to close her book and prepared herself to be gone when Harry grabbed her arm and put her back onto her chair.

I meant it, Hermione. I really did.

That means nothing Harry. Luckily that kiss didn't ruin our friendship…

Yeah, you're right…

Ron got out from the dormitories. Neville too, followed by Seamus and Dean.

Harry! – Ron said, waving his arm on the air.

I've told Neville, Seamus and Dean I have a little surprise for them…

Ron…

Harry, now…

I can't!

Sorry, Harry, I'll do it for good.

He turned to Neville.

Hey, Neville, that's a secret. Promise you'll ked it. You three.

Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded.

Do you know that Harry…

Hermione… - Harry said, desperately that it'll come from Ron's mouth. – I… I…

Tell her Harry! – Ron said, with a smile. Dean, Seamus and Neville were looking at them with puzzled faces.

I… - Harry blushed and closed his eyes. – _I love you._

With that Harry got up, pulling Hermione closer to him, and then, their lips touched once again. Hermione waved her arms around his neck while he pulled her real close to him around her waist. Hermione's lips parted and their tongues once again started dancing inside their mouths… Harry's brain was once again shut down… His stomach full of buzzing butterflies… Hermione meanwhile was burning with Harry's touch on her skin… she thought he was searing through her flesh with that touch…

In the other hand, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were with their jaws fell. Ron grinned and started to clap. Neville followed Ron, while Seamus followed Neville and Dean started whooping.

The other Gryffindor students were waking up to see the reason of that noise.

What's all that about…

Shut up you four…

I'm trying to sleep…

What's going on…

I'm scared…

Then they saw Harry and Hermione kissing on the Common Room and everyone let out Ooooing sounds before clapping and whooping too. Fred and George used some of their Fire Dragons to light up the sky and some whistling bees to give a nice addition… Harry and Hermione didn't care… that kiss definitely their best was… Then they pulled away, still very close one of other, and Hermione whispered "I love you too". Then they joined the other students in a real, real promising party.

**Thanks for reading! I just hope you leave some reviews commenting my history! Let's hope HP and the Half-blood Prince kicks H2 on the zone!**


End file.
